The integrity of data is important in many contexts. The lifecycle of a unit of information (e.g., a file) can involve various events, many of which have the potential to change the data, even if only slightly. Information may, for example, be stored, read, rewritten to one or more new locations, transmitted over a network and/or otherwise processed in a manner that has the potential to introduce errors into the data. In addition, despite best efforts, systems are sometimes compromised. Unauthorized access to a system may provide the opportunity to affect data, whether intentionally or inadvertently. Further, in many contexts, it is often desirable to store data in one or more systems outside of one's control. Various companies may, for instance, provide various data storage services of varying degrees of complexity. A company may, for instance provide a database service that others may utilize for various reasons, such as avoiding capital expenditures and/or the complexity of operating suitable systems on their own. At least in part due to the complexities of the systems involved in storing and otherwise processing data, maintaining data integrity can be a rather difficult task, especially when the systems are operated outside of one's control.